


Don't Ever Leave Me Again

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons are separated on Chorus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Leave Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Simmons and grif are separated on chorus, like Simmons instead of donut or something, and how much they flip out before they meet back up. Grimmons.

* * *

Last time, it was different.  Last time, Simmons was there to hear his shouts and pleas. Last time, Simmons had been making a run towards him, shouting Grif’s name just as desperately as he had been shouting Simmons’. Last time, Simmons had been there and they hadn’t left each others side since.

Until now.

“Simmons!” Grif shouted desperately as he tried to shake Donut’s hand from his shoulder, scrambling to start removing the rocks that covered the entrance to the cave. “Simmons!”

He couldn’t hear anyone shouting his name, or anyone else’s for that matter, and he couldn’t help but fear for the worst. Simmons was on the other side of the wall where the gunfire had since stopped but he hated to think what would befall his teammate if he was captured. Simmons was a nervous sort, and he wouldn’t take too well to being captured by anyone who wasn’t a Blue. Enemies tended not to like kiss-asses too much that got on your nerves and if there was anyone in the canyon who fitted that description, it was Simmons.  As much as Grif pretended he didn’t like Simmons, he really didn’t like the idea of him filled with lead and bullet holes at all. The thought made him sick and he thought that perhaps right now he was even more scared than when he’d been dragged off the cliff’s edge. At least he’d been able to see Simmons then. At least he’d been able to grasp his hand for a few short moments before the fall. Dying like that would have been much better than dying without having seen Simmons one last time. Go figure.

“Donut, help me move these rocks.” Grif grunted as he lifted a particularly large rock and moved it to the side. A number of smaller rocks and dirt shifted, falling to the ground creating a small cloud of dust.

“Grif, we have to go…” Donut reasoned, placing a hand on his shoulder again. He didn’t want to leave his friends behind either, but right now there wasn’t much they could do. They were caved in. Wash’s idea had been crazy, but it had saved some of them. He just hoped the others would be okay.

“Simmons is out there, Donut.”

“Grif…”

Donut knew all too well what it was like to have a teammate and friend, perhaps someone more than that, taken away from you without any warning. He understood perfectly well, and would have liked to talk about it but Grif wasn’t much of a talker, especially when it came to feelings.

Felix grunted under the weight of Tucker’s unconscious body, reminding them that there were other things they needed to think about. “We have to go. By the time we get through that wall, they’ll be long gone. Besides, I don’t know if Tucker will last that long without medical attention. He took a pretty hard hit.”

Donut looked to Grif. “I don’t want anyone touching our boys any more than you do…but Felix is right.”

The hand that gripped his shoulder was strong and with arms like Donut’s Grif had no doubts that the pink armoured soldier would be able to actually force him away from the rock wall. He slowly turned from the wall, his head lowered. Grif couldn’t even manage a bored sigh at the prospect of helping to carry an unconscious Tucker through the cave. He just wanted Simmons back. And maybe a cream puff or fifty.

“I’m hungry,” he sighed.

He desperately wanted to hear the familiar “you’re always hungry, fat-ass,” but it never came.

*****

Primary red, warm brown and gunmetal grey.

The first thing that Simmons noticed when he woke up was that a familiar orange helmet was not amongst the faces peering down at him.

“Grif?”

He could hear Washington sigh.

“I’m sorry, son,” Sarge said in his usual gruff voice, though there was a twinge of sadness to it. “He was caught in the cave in with the rest of the Blues.”

It took a moment for the information to sink in.

Grif wasn’t here. The last time they’d been separated, the Meta and Wash had taken him and Doc as hostages. He hadn’t thought that Sarge and Grif would know to come back but somehow they did and just in the nick of time too. The difference this time though, was that Grif was on his own with absolutely no way of being able to figure out where he was. He supposed Donut was there too though Simmons wasn’t hopeful.

“Are they…? Did they…?”

“They made it to the cave,” Wash said, “So I imagine they’d have made it out alive. I hope that the others aren’t in too deep without us there…”

Simmons took a few breaths to calm his heart. He may very well never see Grif again. He might not ever be called a kiss-ass or share his half of the base or stand around doing nothing talking about what super power would be the worst.

The worst thing about being separated was the way his heart twisted and his stomach lurched when he realised that he may very well never have the chance to say that thing he’d tried a few times before to say.

He regretted not saying it every opportunity that he could have in the past.

*****

They sat there, awkwardly waiting for the other to say something.

Wash was trying to explain what had happened to Freckles to Caboose and Sarge and Donut were off to the side, bringing each other up to speed with what had happened the past few weeks.

“So…”

“It’s, uh, good to see you’re still alive,” Simmons said.

“Barely. Do you know that they made us actually train? I think I’d rather have actually died but then, who’d have saved your ass? You’re welcome, by the way.”

Simmons didn’t want to bicker. After going through the hell of thinking he’d lost Grif, again, he needed to say it. He needed to say the thing that he had never really been able to bring himself to say.

“Thanks,” Simmons said, “For coming to find me. Uh, us, I mean. Coming to find us.”

“You’re the only kiss-ass I’d actually bother going to save.”

Simmons paused. “Grif…I…there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Myeah?”

“…you can’t… don’t… don’t ever leave me again.”

It hadn’t come out exactly as he’d wanted, but it was as close as he could manage without stumbling over his words and forgetting what to say.

“I don’t plan to. Who else can I steal food off whenever I’m hungry?”

Simmons couldn’t help the smile from his face as he nudged Grif’s shoulder.

“You’re always hungry, fat-ass.”

Grif didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to hear those words.


End file.
